Once Upon a Time
by CagedSnow
Summary: Songfic... kinda...  Slappy goes into reminiscence over her biggest secret.


Once Upon a Time in New York City

Disclaimer: The Animaniacs franchise, is, as far as I know, property of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Slappy Squirrel is both created and voiced by Sherri Stoner. Her nephew Skippy is voiced by Nathan Ruegger, before puberty hit him. I also don't own any other characters of popular –and not- shows, books, films, comics, musical works, or otherwise.

In a way, this was inspired by two Wild Mass Guesses and the events of the episode "One Flew over the Cuckoo Clock". Not enough basis for the idea, but I found it to be interesting. While this is very short and not he most well-written work out there, and I am not sure the song was the right choice, please, READ AND REVIEW.

Please, though, no flames. I am aware how farfetched this idea sounds, especially with an out-of-character Slappy.

* * *

><p><em>Now it's always once upon a time in New York City<em>

_It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true_

_But beginnings are contagious there_

_They're always setting stages there_

_They're always turning pages there for you_

To say Slappy Squirrel was a bitter and grouchy old woman was like saying the sky was blue. Thank you Captain Obvious. To say she was an open book with no secrets? Not so much.

Off camera, Slappy had plenty of secrets. Buttermilk did not really have the effect on her that was portrayed in her buttermilk advertisement, for starters. Another was that she was drawn for acting, but had to learn for the best before she could actually be a star.

_Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City?_

_Right away you're making time and making friends_

_No one cares where you were yesterday_

_If they pick you out, you're on your way_

_To a once upon a time that never ends_

But her biggest secret involved the supposedly young squirrel whom she watched over.

The gray squirrel sat upon Skippy's bed, brushing through the fur on the top of his head with her squirrelly claws. "Oh, Skippy," she muttered, leaning to kiss his forehead.

Why, oh why, did the producers feel it necessary to induce and film the incident involving her going nutty? "One Flew over the Cuckoo Clock"… oh, how she hated that episode. None of it was acting. She really had gone, temporarily, insane. When she had seen the episode itself, she had been disgusted by the very fact that it was filmed. It wasn't because of what she was put through, though…

It was because of what Skippy was put through. Her dear, dear Skippy… There was such a difference between seeing him cry from a soccer ball to the face and seeing him being strong as he tried visiting and taking care of her, essentially suffering more than he ever did during that soccer game.

_So, Oliver, don't be shy._

_Get out there, let go and try_

_Believing that you're the guy_

_They're dying to see_

'_Cause a dream's no crime,_

_Not once upon a time_

_Once upon a time, in New York City_

It had been as if history was repeating. Only… she had been in place of… him… Her teacher and role model rolled together in a furry form. Slappy remembered having to study each and every one of his old cartoons. She remembered loving everything about him from his big black nose to his bright orange fur. She even remembered… their first kiss, awkward as it was.

He wasn't wacky all the time, but he had been the most insane, amazing Toon the gray squirrel ever knew in her early career. But… then came when she told him what their relationship ship had led to…

The day that followed had been his last cartoon, when he shot himself multiple times at the end, never to feature in another cartoon ever again. Slappy had been utterly devastated. He had not wanted to be a father. He left her all alone with their unborn child. It hurt even worse when she found out that her lover had not really died. In fact… it made her into the bitter squirrel she was today. Okay, it wasn't that incident alone, but that was another story.

Tears began leaking from the old squirrel's eyes at those thoughts. She clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut. "Lonesome Lenny, 1946, directed by Tex Avery…" she recited, her voice shaking as she continued petting Skippy's head.

_If it's always once upon a time_

_In New York City_

_Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?_

_How could anyone stay starry eyed_

_When it's raining cats and dogs outside_

_And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?_

What hurt the absolute worst, however, wasn't that he abandoned her… The truth was… she had to hide that she was having a child, for the sake of her career. A famous star having a child out of wedlock was always something the paparazzi ate up. So, after her baby came into the world, she claimed she was taking care of him for a a family member. It was a paper-thin excuse at best, but the paparazzi and directors all believed her. She knew their belief had likely been more out of fear of getting hit with one of her tricks than thinking she was telling the truth.

In some ways, Slappy never thought of herself to be capable of raising a kid, with her chaotic and violent nature. The gray squirrel proved herself wrong. Decades after her child had been born, and he was still alive and kicking, even up to her own retirement. Not only that, but she was one of the many to discover the truth about laughter keeping Toons young. He was what, forty years old, fifty? Yeah, she was about… thirty… when he was born, and she had still been spry and childish at the time.

_So, Oliver, don't be scared_

_Though yesterday no one cared_

_They're getting your place prepared_

_Where you want to be_

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

"Aunt Slappy?"

The gray squirrel blinked, broken out of her reminiscence by the voice of the young squirrel who lay in bed. She looked down to see him awake, staring up at her with concern.

"You're crying, Aunt Slappy…" he told her, a frown present in his expression.

Slappy reached up, putting a hand to her face to verify that, yes, she was crying. The white fur on her cheeks was damp with tears. "Well… They're tears of joy, kiddo," she lied, hugging him close. "It's joy to know that we'll never do anything like that first episode of season four ever again."

Skippy blinked. "Are you sure Aunt Slappy?" he asked skeptically, pushing away from the hug to gaze at her.

The older squirrel nodded, ruffling Skippy's head fur affectionately. "Sure, Skippy. Just go back to sleep. I'll… I'll take you where ever you want to go tomorrow."

The rust colored squirrel yawned suddenly, before nodding. "Okay, Aunt Slappy…" He lay back down. "Good night..." His eyes closed, and as Slappy watched over him, he fell asleep.

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

"Pleasant dreams, Skippy," the gray squirrel bid for her nephew. Slappy reached for the younger squirrel, kissing his forehead for the second time that night, before standing up from the bed, smiling at the cheerful squirrel as she silently exited his room.

Slappy was spoiling Skippy, and she knew it, but she wasn't ready to lose the kid to adulthood. Not for a long, long time.

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreaming is still how the strong survive_

_Once upon a time in New York City_

And thus, Slappy shut the door, allowing her little bundle of joy to sleep soundly. She descended the stairs, slowly trudging back to her favorite armchair and sitting in it. The gray squirrel then picked up the television remote to flip through the channels as she often did. This night, she would remain awake to check up on Skippy, in case he ever had a nightmare. But… she knew, deep inside, that Skippy was a tough one.

He was her baby, after all.

_And it's always once upon a time_

_In New York City_

Bah. She was being too sappy lately… Maybe she had some comfort food in the kitchen. A midnight snack never hurt anyone. While she was in there, she needed to write a reminding note and stick it on the refridgerator.

"Find who ever was playing that Disney song in the background and introduce the guy to my mallet."


End file.
